The Confrontation
by JTJames
Summary: Set during #54. Just after the Animorphs arrive back on Earth


So this is essentially a total 180 from my only other work but hell, if it gets some good reviews, so be it. Well, even if it doesn't it'll already be up, so not much I can change about it. You might've noticed with my other one, I didn't do much with Cassie. Truth be told it's cause she's probably my least favourite of the Animorphs. Part of me still blames her for the events of #54. As stupid as it is to blame a fictional character for anything. This one's a one-shot.

Also, I don't own the Animorphs. Just in case. If I did, the idea for the story below wouldn't even exist. Because everything would be sunshine and rainbows.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Cassie:**

We landed at the Mall. Not just any mall, The Mall. That place in D.C. Washington Monument at one end, Capitol building at the other. The big rectangular fountain in the centre. We stepped out of the Andalite landing craft to a sea of reporters and security. We took turns answering questions though Marco handled the majority of them. We were maybe twenty minutes in before I saw Tobias spread his wings.

"Jake," I whispered, "Jake you can't let him leave like this. If he goes now he'll never come back."

Tobias made it about fifty feet before Jake snapped to.

"Tobias! Tobias stop! Come back! That's an order!"

{An order?!} Tobias wheeled instantly. {An order Jake?!}

"Tobias, listen to me. I know what you're feeling. I lost a cousin today. I lost my brother."

{On your orders!}

"Tobias I lost people I loved. I know what you're feeling."

{You don't know a Goddamn thing Jake! You lost people you loved. I lost the _only person who ever loved me!_} He landed in front the rest of our little group. It must've seemed strange to all those watching. A hawk standing on the grass twenty feet in front of a group of kids and one alien talking to it.

"Tobias..."

{You think you know Jake? You want to know what it's like? _To know pain? To know suffering? _You want to know what it's like to lose the love of your life?!}

I watched with growing fear as Tobias' feathers turned blue. As orange and black striped fur began to erupt from Jake's skin. I looked over at Marco and noticed as a rubbery black muzzle began to form on his face. Felt the itchiness as grey fur sprouted from my own.

Ax interrupted. {Tobias, please. I would ask you not to use my form to fight my Prince.}

"Uh, Ax," Marco interjected, "he isn't."

{Oh-}

"Shit."

**Marco:**

Have I ever told you about the time we met other Andalites on Earth? Have I ever described Gafinilan? Because the Andalite I was watching Tobias become before my very eyes could be no one else. I don't know when he acquired him but it was obvious he had. _He. Was. Huge. _He looked like what would happen if Arnold Schwarzenegger had a lovechild with a Clydesdale.

I know I was Jake's best friend and call me selfish, but I was suddenly very happy Tobias used the term 'love of your life' because it at least meant it was more likely to be Cassie he planned on using to make a point. And at that moment, I was very, _very _concerned as to what Tobias was capable of. And that someone was going to not walk away from this.

We all finished our morphs. It was a tiger, a wolf, a gorilla, and Ax against Tobias, who at this point looked like some kind of centurian linebacker. And even four on one, I was not feeling optimistic. Tobias snapped his tail out and left a gash in the ground a few feet in front of Jake.

{Tobias,} I ventured. Slowly. {This won't solve anything.}

{So_ what?!_ Neither did sending Rachel to the Blade Ship! It's still out there, it still escaped!}

Well, crap. Hard to argue facts.

{Tobias,} Cassie said quietly, {She wouldn't want this.}

{What's it matter what she'd want? She's not here to want it!} Tobias fumed. He turned his main eyes towards Jake. {Do you want to know Jake?! Do want to know pain like no other?!}

{Tobias!} Ax began, {I will not let you-}

FWAPP!

Ax dropped. Hard.

FWAPP!

Jake's right foreleg buckled as Tobias stuck it with the flat of his blade. Cassie snarled and leapt.

FWAPP!

She dropped straight down as a blade of bone two feet long, half a foot wide and powered by twelve feet of pure muscle hit her in the ribs and struck her straight down.

{Stay out of this Marco.}

I debated trying something but I also had an overwhelming urge to do exactly as told at that point. My gorilla was powerful but speed was not my fort_é _and I didn't stand a chance of getting within reach of Tobias before he dropped me.

Tobias stepped forward and held Cassie down with his tail blade held still, directly over her throat.

{I asked you a question Jake. Do you want to know pain?}

**Cassie:**

I lay there, unable to move as Tobias held his tail blade directly over my throat.

{Cassie!} Marco. {Cassie, are you awake? Can you hear me?}

{Yes.}

{Listen to me. I can get you out of this. But you're going to have to do as I say. To do something you won't want.}

I listened as Marco outlined his idea.

{No, Marco. Never!}

{Goddamnit Cassie! Birdboy is not exactly in his right mind or a reasonable mood at the moment! You think Rachel would want this on his conscience? Over her? Over something that couldn't be changed? Morph damn it! Morph! It's gonna suck now but in the long run it'll be better for everyone! Morph!}

I concentrated and felt the changes begin as I shrunk back to my normal self. Tobias' tail blade held no fears for me as long as I didn't get bigger than my wolf morph. He swung one stalk eye to look at me but then focused it back as Jake struggled to his feet.

{I asked you a question Jake. Do you want to know pain?}

I watched Tobias as I began to morph anew. I hoped he wouldn't turn his attention to me until it was done. I knew that if I could finish, he wouldn't dare hurt me, but if he caught me half-way he might be pushed over the edge. I felt my skin change, my frame lengthen slightly, my hair grow out. I finished the morph. All under the danger of his blade.

"Tobias," I whispered, "Tobias, I'm sorry."

I saw him swing his stalk eyes down before he focused with all four eyes. Into a face he hadn't expected to see again.

{...No.}

"I'm so sorry."

I didn't know if he took it as me being sorry for the morph or if some part of him wanted to see it as her being able to tell him she was sorry for accepting the mission, the final reason didn't matter really.

{No. Nonononono. NO!} His tail swung, pure power, left a gouge a foot deep or more and three times as long in the ground beside me. {No.}

He backed away and began to shrink, keeping his eyes on me, as Jake and the others began to demorph.

"I'm sorry."

He took wing as I began to demorph myself. Watched as my skin turned from lightly tanned to my regular black. Felt long blond hair recede into my usual tight curls. I prayed Rachel would've understood. And I prayed that Tobias would one day forgive me. Even if I never would.


End file.
